In My Moonlight
by Breezy-chan
Summary: A young flirtacious teenage girl who hates Inuyasha gets sucked in a manga only to meet the Inu gang! With feelings for our Hanyou and no way to defend herself, how's she to get home? More important, does she want to? InuKag SanMir OCC
1. What Kind of Manga do You Read?

Hey people, my third fic is up! Thanks for everyone who told me to do this fic! To new readers, I always respond to reviews, signed in or anonymous. I also give at three awards, Funniest Review, Most Reviews, and best idea on what happens next. The winners will get to be posted in my profile. So enjoy the fic!

Summary: My sister is obsessed with Inuyasha. Then one day I opened up one of her manga books that was glowing and I was sent back to the feudal era! What are these feelings I have for Inuyasha when I already have a boyfriend?

Disclaimer: I went on a website the other day that talked about Rumiko Takahashi owning Inuyasha, and all I owned was my characters and the plot, blah, blah, blah.

>>>

Chapter 1: What Kind of Manga Do You Read?

"Hana, if you don't get that dumb movie off right now, I'm going to murder you!"

"In a minute, Amaya let me see this part again…"

"You already watched it for the past hour!" A typical argument between me and my little, annoying sister, Hana. She was 11 years old, going into her fist year of middle school yet she still watched cartoons.

Okay, she yells at me every time I call them cartoons. Tells me it's called anime. And she reads comic books! Wait, she called those manga. Is their really any difference? She spends her entire life worshipping her favorite anime, Inuyasha.

She even died her hair silver in his honor! It drives me crazy! I'm about ready to throw her over to Japan. We live in America, yet she runs around in her Japanese school uniform Kagome dresses in. Talk about obsessed.

To add on to the list of rants, she's been watching the second Inuyasha movie for three days straight! She's brain washed by the whole thing! I've lost her, but whatever, her life; she can obsess over anything as long as she doesn't mess with me. But here comes the problem, _that's all she ever does!_

"Alright, Amaya, the televisions yours. But you should be more appreciative of our Japanese couture," She said in her almighty 'I know everything' tone. She acts like it's so important, please! I glared at her, sending out of the room so I could do my thing.

You see, me and my family aren't as friendly and loving as the Brady Bunch if you catch my drift. My mother's side of the family is Japanese. My dad on the other hand is American. Neither of my grandparents approved of their love, so we never got to see them. _Never. _

Luckily our parents are in love, so I never worry about them getting a divorce.

My mom, Kameda, is an art class teacher. But she doesn't teach just any art, she teaches how to ink paint, a Japanese tradition. You can probably guess I never attended one of her classes. Who in their right minds would?

My dad, Gary, in an orthodontist. That worked out well, considering me and my sister both have braces. For the record, I hate braces. But if they'll make my teeth straight then so be it.

I plopped on our couch, and started to examine a picture of me and my family on our vacation earlier that year to Florida; my red hair was, as usual, pulled back. I always thought my hair was to long, considering if I let it down it reached my thin waist. My green eyes blended perfectly with my pale skin, I made a mental note I would never get tan.

Hana, now she got all her traits from my mom; black hair chopped short at her shoulders, well, now it was silver hair thanks to Inuyasha, brilliant brown eyes that seemed endless, the works. She was doing bunny ears behind my smiling head, curse her! She always dressed preppy when not her in dumb school outfit.

I scanned at my current wardrobe, I'll tell you, it was defiantly _not_ preppy. Down with preps! I was wearing a smoky blue shirt that had billabong written in silver smack dab in the middle. The blue went great with my also blue sparkling braces. As for my shorts, they were jeans that were purposely torn. Oh, and I can't leave out my leather jacket! It was black and a little baggy on me. I got it courtesy of my boyfriend Chris.

Oh how awesome he was! We've been going out for two full years! Longer than any other couple I know! Since I'm only fifteen, I hope it's longer! He's 16, a grade above me. He has brown hair that lay messy on his tan head. Those blue eyes oh don't even get me started!

I turned on the television and began to scan:

"Now Burger Hut is giving you a free soda with every Giant Cheese Burger you order!"

_Click._

"Trim spa, baby!"

_Ugh, click._

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

_Click._

"Can you hear me now? Good."

Wait; was that Inuyasha on the previous channel?

_Click._

"Kagome, don't go home, we have to find the shards!" Hmm, maybe if I watch some of this I'll understand my sister's obsession. I mean, who wouldn't be curious? If someone's that obsessed that they dye their own hair silver, then it has to be good to some degree!

Just then, Hana strolled in and jump on the couch right next to me, "Hah! Knew you couldn't resist this show! It's only, like, the best show ever!"

I grimaced, "Shut up."

"I'll be quiet so you can watch _your_ anime, sis."

I shoved the remote in her hands, "I was about to change the channel, _sis_."

She rolled her eyes, a common habit for her to do, "Sure you were."

To try and stop myself from killing her, I left. I'll just read some of her manga then!

I made my way into her room- painted white and red to represent Japanese devotion. It made me sick. I also think her room is way to clean. What did she do, hire a secret maid? My room was totally opposite, _it was a mess._

I went straight to her thin white wood desk and began to throw stuff out of her drawers and on the floor. I think I was helping her by making it look more like a teenage girl lived there and not an angel, but I knew if she found out she'd be pissed.

There, in the third drawer I checked on the far side of the desk, was manga! I grabbed on at random, and it wasn't Inuyasha! It was Yu Yu Hakusho, darn my luck! I grabbed another one, and another. I got everything from Fruits Basket to Zoids yet I found no Inuyasha! Where would she put it?

I raided the rest of the drawers, nothing. I was about to scream before I saw Hana standing at the door way gasping. She clenched her fists and tried to remain calm, "Amaya you better have a good reason for busting in my room and throwing _my_ manga around!"

I opened my mouth, ready to make up some lame excuse, but none came to mind. I furrowed my eyebrows and told her the truth, "I was looking for Inuyasha manga and realized your room was freaky clean and decided to help mess it up! If you got a problem with that, then go sue me!"

She bit her lip, "Well, if you wanted to see some of my Inuyasha manga, you could've just asked, I would've let you see it." She made her way to her closet and I saw a few cupboards she was going through. I felt sort of bad for messing up her stuff, but at least I was getting what I wanted!

She smiled at me, exposing her red braces, "Here you go, right in there! Mind if I watch Inuyasha worm it's magic on you?" I glared at her, mad she was getting kicks out of this, but nodded since she was letting me get away with messing up her room.

I picked up the first one I saw, and scanned it. But something was wrong; the binding was on the wrong side, not to mention the language! I shifted my head to give her my infamous stare, "You tricked me!"

She paused, "No I didn't. Can't you read Japanese?"

I gritted my teeth, "No, I'm from this country you conniving bitch!"

She shook her head absent mindedly in response to my cursing. I growled a went back to looking for an English version. Then something caught my eye, "Hey, since when do comic books glow?"

"It's called _manga_, idiot, and they don't glow. I still am not over the fact you can speak Japanese but you can't read it!" I would've glared but the glowing book kept me captivated. I guess I should explain this quick; I can speak two languages because my mom speaks Japanese all the time. My dad does too, so I learned English thanks to school! I just can't read Japanese; I never thought it would be important to know how.

I ripped the glowing book out and looked to see if it was Japanese or English. Hana's eyes widened when I brought it out, I suppose she had no clue she owned something like this. It was, to my surprise, blank. I frowned, "What kind of manga did you bye?"

She still had bug eyes, "Not that kind."

I gasped; maybe this was a bomb or something. I started open it, being extremely careful I didn't ruin anything. The inside glowed as well, but it said something in a cursive writing right in the center of the page in English,

_This is your story to let unfold._

I blinked and read in out loud for Hana to hear. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I was trying to close it, but it wouldn't! "What the hell… Ahh!" The manga started to spit light out, then a small circle of every shade of blue formed. I tried to drop it but it was stuck to my hands. I couldn't even move from my position, "Hana, get out of here, now!"

"But…"

"**NOW!**" I boomed at her, sending her racing out of the house to god knows where. I was hoping she was going somewhere to get help, but that's all I could do. I felt uneasy as the circle continued to get bigger. What was I going to do?

I screeched with pain when the manga fell out of my arms because of how heavy it was getting. I twisted around, ready to sprint full speed out of there, but I felt something tug my leg. I looked back to see half of it in the blue pit of doom!

I was screaming for someone, anyone to come help me, but who could here my pleads over that rapid wind? I did a double take at the blue light to see my other leg tagging along, I was surely done for. I fell face flat on the carpet, grabbing for something to keep me alive. Nothing was working, and I realized that when I fell in.

I was consumed by a blue light to intense I felt ill. Beads of sweat were racing to my chin, then nothing.

>>>

Hey people! Chapter one is done, so what did you think? Well, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. We get to the good stuff in the next chapter, so no worries!

Please Review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	2. Hysterics and Feudal Era Mistakes

Hello people! I'm going to the beach in two days, so that's why I haven't updated as much as I planned on. Not to mention school's coming up, that won't help either. To my reviewers, bless you all:

Heavensdarkestshadow: Thanks… of course I'll keep writing! I can't stop it once I start!

silver soulless: Yeah, my story is cool! There are too many ways to spell that word, I'll keep writing alright!

kutekelcie: How did I know you'd review? You know I'm going to get Amaya to do that… I always do what ever is requested! I saw your website and gasped, you like potter puppet pals, too. This is driving me bonkers. Bonkers, didn't know I knew that word. I also want to say thanks, because of whatever you told Matt, he reviewed my fic, YES! And Amy says hi, she told all my other friends about you… so watch out, they are evil.

Michiyo Inu-Ome: I'm so happy you think my story is so cool! With people like you, I have to update! Really glad you love it!

**Disclaimer:** I was reading ingredients on a cereal box this morning and it said, 'Bus Buddie owns 0 of Inuyasha and 100 of the story and characters.' I burned the box, of course.

Chapter 2: Hysterics and Feudal Era Mistakes

>>>

Sun was beating against my back as I steadily opened my wide green eyes. I came face to face with soft brown dirt and pushed myself up to study my surrounding's better. As I observed everything, I realized 5 major things:

1. I was sitting by a dirty, messed up well that needed a paint job and better care taking. Is that thing sanitary enough to get water out of it to drink?

2. Trees, plants, grass, more trees… something tells me I'm on the Kent farm in Smallville. Where are the roads? The buildings? The cars? The homes? The pollution I've come to know and love?

3. I didn't have my socks or dc shoes on. What the heck happened to them?

4. My little sister, Hana, and her freaky clean room is no where in sight.

5. **Where am I?** I sure as hell don't know!

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my outfit, excepting the pain of having no socks or shoes on in the middle of the woods. I thought about that manga, what did it mean by '_my story_'? I thought it was summer time, as in no more writing assignments?

I let out a soft sigh and followed the breeze to a large tree. I stared at it, positive I've seen it somewhere before, but where? Leaves whipped around my being as I took a step closer to it, spotting a place that caved in. I would've got closer if the next thing I heard didn't make me jump.

"Sit boy!" Oh my god no, don't tell me… she said that in Japanese! (A/N: I won't use osawari and Japanese words a lot because it wouldn't be fair to people who can't speak the language. I'll just tell you when they are speaking another language. If I do use a Japanese word, I'll translate it at the bottom.)

"Wench!" Ahh! They are speaking Japanese, and she just sat him! Was that an Inuyasha manga that absorbed me? God my life sucks! I don't know how to use chop sticks! Me and my dad are normal people who use forks! AHHH!

Hana better hurry up and get someone to save me!

Meanwhile, back at home, Hana was staring at the manga her sister was pulled into. Her pink high heels where thrown in the corner of the now messy room. Her white mini skirt hurt her hips, and her American Eagle pink tank top was to tight to breath. Not to mention all that make up she had on put weight on her face.

Why am I telling you this? It's because she's in such pain it's taking longer to transfer what just occurred!

Hana frowned and tossed her silver hair back to get ready to jump in; she wasn't going to let her sister have fun while she watched TV.

Hana stood up, and took a deep breath, "Oh magic book of **_evil, _**except me as I jump!" Hana leapt, fell, tripped on the book, landed on her face, and tried other means of interrogation for the manga.

I was hiding behind the tree as I saw, with my own two eyes, Inuyasha stomping wildly after Kagome! Not to forget Miroku, Sango, _and _Shippo were following closely behind. At that moment, they all froze as Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Master Inuyasha, what it is you smell?" I strained my eyes to see Myoga on Inuyasha's shoulder. It occurred to me how odd it was I knew all the Inuyasha characters, then again living with Hana, I know the entire series!

"I smell something odd…" He told them, sniffing the air thoroughly.

"Like what? Naraku? I sense no jewel shards, so it isn't Kouga…" Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha, getting lost in options of who he was sniffing out.

"It smells like a human girl… but it also smells like the ocean…"

Damn, I forgot I tried out some perfume! Grrr, I hate perfume, now I remember why. Wait, he said girl? Crap, he's bound to figure me out! I'm going to sing the Doom Song mentally now, doom, doom, doom, doom…

"Is she close by?" Sango was speaking up now. I guess she needs a say in what the doggie smells.

"Yeah, try behind that bush on the right of the god tree." Crud, they know where I am! No! He's unsheathing the tetsaiga! I'm going to die! This is the end! Goodbye beautiful red hair that is still long, goodbye my life! I would've done great things to earn me money!

"WIND…"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha howled as he torpedoed to the solid ground with a thud. I couldn't help but think he was the strongest living thing to pull through making a crater.

"What the…"

Before he could swear, Kagome answered him in a hush tone hard to pick up, "What if she's not evil, but a little girl lost?" She turned to Miroku, "You go see, if evil you use whatever you can. If not, try to get her attention."

The monk nodded, darn, I forgot the thing he does! Wait, he's a pervert. That shouldn't be too hard to handle.

He pulled the bush back slowly, exposing me and my shoe less feet. I think I'm going nuts if I'm in an anime. Talk about the Surreal Life!

He smiled and dipped down to lace his fingers with mine, sending me on a blushing frenzy, "My dear, you are truly exquisite! Will you do me the honor of…"

"No." I put simply before he got to the bad stuff.

"What?" His eyes widened and he quickly reverted back to smiling, "I didn't finish, will you…"

"Nope! I already have a boyfriend who would beat you up for asking me to have your kids, fool!" I got up and kneed him in the chin. Doesn't look like he wasn't in pain, but oh well.

I walked slowly, swaying my hips back and forth to get back on track to looking for home. Or for me to get someone's help. This is like, Jerry Springer meets Oprah meets Dr. Phil special so I can go back into sanity!

Well, I wanted to leave but a clawed hand grasped my shoulder before I could, "Who the hell are you?"

I threw his hand to his chest and swiveled around to look him eye to eye, "My name's Amaya. I am American, and you are not real…" He was real! Oh my fricken' god, he was real. He wasn't a cartoon, he was a living being!

"I'm real, wench! And what's an Ame-er-eye-can? Can you use the well, too? I guess you can because of you're weird clothes." He said all that in under one breath. His graceful silver hair was thick and longer than mine! His claws her flexed, making him look prepared for whatever happened next. Those focused amber eyes were locked to my bright green ones.

My stomach twisted as I kept thinking of him Did he even have a last name for me? Mrs. Amaya Inuyasha, I liked that.

"Answer me wench!" He looked dangerous, so to defend my self, I threw the stuff in my pockets at him. I only had a pen and a couple of pennies to throw, but hey it was something to keep him occupied. I also spit my gum out on his haori, before I dashed out of there.

So much for dashing, Miroku was on his feet blocking me from my path, "What do you want from me?" I boomed, waiting for a response.

Kagome spoke up, cupping Shippo with might, "Who are you, and how did you get here? How can an American speak Japanese?"

I growled, "Because, I was pulled into a manga and fell in here. I told you, I'm Amaya. Amaya Rein Kokomo! I've spoke Japanese my entire life, considering my mom is!"

Everyone was giving me odd stares. I felt like a celebrity who was being sent to jail, all eyes on me and wondering where I went wrong. But his stare was the one I was gazing deeply in. His ponds of Amber where making me wish to swoon!

Well, they were until he used his soft melodic voice for evil, "Feh, Kagome, what the hell is manga?"

>>>

_Translations:_

_**Amaya** **– **night rain_

_**Hana** – flower blossom _

_**Kameda** – Turtle child, stands for a long life_

_>>>_

Yeah, she there and feels some attraction. People, from here on out things get rocky. Amaya knows about the love pentagon with Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyou, Kouga, and Hojo. So she's getting involved in a risky game.

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	3. Forming Alliances

Hello people! School's coming up soon… so updating is going to be _quite_ a challenge. I'm going into 8th grade, which means a bug and leaf collection for science, algebra, PSSA's, and of course social status. So… I'll be busy. No worries, though. I love my stories and will update until they are finished! My first fic is ending soon… so I'll get more time with this one. To my reviewers! You guys make me so happy:

kutekelcie: Amaya and Inuyasha… quite the pair. Yes, we are cyber twins according to my therapist. My mom thinks I shouldn't talk to you because for all I know you could be a rapist psycho murderer. I told her you were like me, and now she's _really _scared… lol. You have a nephew? How old is you older sister? Lol. I want to see him! I bet he said that because of cartoons… bad for the public. So (bother) thanks for being apart of the 'cornucopia of love' (bother). Nothing tops that….

Lady Trojan: Awe… thanks for enjoying the fic! Yeah, I know, it does that. You usually have to wait for it to come up. My computer is dumb!

Twitchy the Psycho: Heh… yeah I have no idea what comes next in the line of shapes. I'm not much of a math wiz. GASP! I'm on your _favorite authors list_? I'm so happy… (I faint.)

**Disclaimer:** I got this dumb call the other day and my friend said, "Hey, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and the characters, NOT YOU! You only own the characters and plot! Haha!" I hung up, darn friends and their sense of humor!

Chapter 3: Forming Alliances

>>>

**K**agome struck me as the type of person who didn't care what other people thought or said about her. She was kind, determined, brave, smart, everything I could only wish to be. Her qualities made her sort of like my secret role model. I decide if I'd be friends with anyone, I'd start with her. I mean, she's from my time and stuck here like me! She'd be a great friend to show me how to survive here!

She invited me to have lunch with them, even after that huge argument I had with the group. She prepared a nice hand made meal of sushi, rice balls, and some sashimi. I thanked her and started to attack the food, being careful to mind my manners. Though, it was hard to hind the fact I can barely use chopsticks.

Right in the middle of our meal, Inuyasha raided her yellow bag. Kagome raised her eyebrow, "Inuyasha, _what are you doing_?"

He was still raiding the bag when he answered, "Looking for ramen. Here it is! So, what are you waiting for, make me some now!"

He had to be the biggest jerk in the history of Japan! He cared for no one but himself, ramen, and let's not forget the precious jewel. I decided to defend my soon to be friend, "Hey, don't treat her like that!"

He gazed at me; those gold eyes melting into mine, "What? Why should you care how I treat her?"

I blushed at his sudden response but kept going, "Well, she made you a nice lunch and you are raiding her bag for something. That's _not_ how you should treat someone as kind as her!"

He looked baffled. I bet he was thinking, _this chick is not talking to me like this_! He proved me right with his response. He turned to Kagome, "This chick is not talking to me like this, is she?"

Oh I'm good, "So, leave her alone!" I never could keep my mouth shut. When I see someone mistreated, I take action. Maybe I should be a cop.

"Feh, I guess all the women in the future are wenches," he murmured loud enough for me and Kagome to hear.

She got mad, "Inuyasha, sit boy! Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

I glanced at Kagome, "Thanks…"

She winked at me, "No problem, anyone who stands up against Inuyasha should be treated as great as me! That's what friends are for, anyway."

Score! She called me her friend! I had proven myself worthy of her friendship! So now all I had to do was gain her trust, then I'd go on to my next victim.

When Inuyasha removed his head from the muddy earth, he gave me a cold glare and fell to the ground in a sleeping position. I felt bad. Not because I let Kagome sit him or because I yelled at him but because I practically _ruined _my chances of befriending him.

When we were all full and rested up, our journey started back up on the road. I walked fast so I could keep up with Kagome and Inuyasha, who were ahead of the group. Kagome was happy to see me, her raven hair bouncing up with each step and those bright brown eyes giving me full attention. Inuyasha on the other hand was trying to give me the cold shoulder. I of course, ignored his childish attempts.

I beamed at the fellow teen, "So Kagome, I've been to Japan a lot, but never to Tokyo. What's it like?"

She seemed more than happy to tell me of her life and everyone else's. She told me _everything_. Even though I knew it all, it was all in the manga. She in return asked me to tell her about America and my life. I simply told her about friends (not mentioning Chris in front of Inuyasha), school, (Kagome was amazed at the fact there were no uniforms at mine) and anything else to keep interest. Well, then a not so great topic came up.

"So, Amaya, what's your family like?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I gazed up to see Kagome with surprisingly Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Inuyasha. They all took interest to my story. I went back to staring at the ground, "I'd rather not say."

She frowned, "Why? Bad home life?"

Inuyasha growled, "Feh, not worse then mine."

I gave him a cold look, "No, not near as bad as yours or anyone else's here. It's actually pretty good. My little sister loves your…" I was about to say show but caught myself, "country. My mom likes it, too. Me and my dad just watch the chaos."

"Why didn't you want to mention your family?" Kagome asked, voice full of concern.

I hesitated but answered, "Well, I won't be seeing them here. For all I know, never will I see them again. But at least I know their alive."

People's faces fell. I guess they thought I wanted some alone time, because they all sort of game me some space. I relaxed, "It's okay… I'm fine." I went back to talking about my life, knowing Hana is trying to find a way to bring me back.

>>>

Hana was not trying to find a way to bring Amaya back, but for her to go meet Inuyasha as well. She tried almost everything. Now she was taking a break, eating a bowl of cereal and going on her favorite website, fan fiction. (A/N: had to do that… lol.)

Just then she heard the phone ring. She leapt up from the white leather couch and made her way to the kitchen so she could answer, "Hello?"

A smooth voice spoke up, "Hey Amaya."

She frowned, "This is _Hana _speaking." Amaya and Hana might not look alike, but they sound identical.

The voice sounded apprehensive, "Oh, sorry Hana. It's Chris, could you please get Amaya?"

"No can do." She was happy to make him mad; she didn't like Chris that much, mostly because he was dating her sister.

"Why not, is it because you're still mad at me?"

"No, it's just that she isn't here."

"Well where is she?"

"Feudal Era."

"What?"

>>>

"I need to get a kimono to, you know, fit in." I announced to Kagome and Sango, who were better than any of my friends at school.

Sango nodded, "Yeah, I could help you pick one out! Do you have any money?"

I sighed, "America, the country I come from, has different money then Japan."

Kagome spoke up, "I'm sure my Mom could make you something, if you want."

I looked apologetic, "I couldn't make your Mom do that for me!"

"She loves to sew, she'd be more than happy!" I told her yes and we were all happy until….

"Hello ladies!" The pervert dragged Shippo and Kirara up here to watch us be tortured. He smiled briskly at me, "I couldn't help but over hear your dilemma."

"And?" I questioned.

"And maybe you can use the well like Lady Kagome does."

I smacked my head, why hadn't I thought of that? I kissed his cheek, "Thanks, for a pervert, your not that bad."

He grinned, "Does that mean you'll bear my children?"

"Not if I can help it," I told him with disrespect. I was about to start a conversation on the well before being rudely interrupted by some tornado and two complaining wolves.

When the wind stopped, a wolf with long black hair and pointy ears came up. He wasn't half bad looking. I forgot his name… pity, too. My sister doesn't like him that much.

Inuyasha grimaced, "You didn't say you sensed his shards."

She shrugged, "I didn't want you to beat him up."

This was going to be interesting….

>>>

Haha, now that was long, but not long enough. I need to start working harder….

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	4. Establishing Friends and Foes

Hey everybody! How's it going? So, as you could guess… I'm not going to be able to finish this before school starts. So that means delays time ten! Not to mention my next fic is coming out soon and that doesn't help! There just isn't any time for me! But good news, this is a long chapter, yes! And my cousins I haven't seen for a while are coming up, sweet! So, without further stalling, I answer reviews! I love to do this:

Twitchy the Psycho: Thanks for the compliment… and yeah, Miroku gets rejection a lot. But hey… at least it wasn't from Sango, yet! Oh, you like Puppet Pals, as well? Awesome! I more like the 'cornucopia of love' even though they can't have one because Snape killed Dumbledore… no!

Marauder Megan: Ahh! My older sister is in high school, she takes all honors classes… I pity you people. That's why I'm the creative one in my family! So I have an excuse for not being that bright! But I am, only because I want to go to college… B's and A's only… sweet! Sounds like you're smart too… we never get a break! You said 50 problems a night? You sure it was only 5 and you 'accidentally' added the 0… no? Okay, just checking…. So yeah, Chris is Amaya's boyfriend! Can't wait for you to review again!

Bankotsu. Alls fair in love and war.: Yes, it was a nice thing to review! I always like people that review and give there thoughts rather than people that just throw me on their favorites lists. It's kind of… odd. So did I update soon enough?

kutekelcie: Yes, sneak peak! Lol, just kidding… I bet some people freak out at that while Sessoumaru compliments you, only because he LOVES you! Yeah, I know, my parents are just concerned since all those 'stalkers take kid and rape and murder' situations. They hate me talking to someone I never met. Even worse, someone like me! Haha, that's life, full of psychos. That's why stalkers must unite! Man, you are lucky! I must wait until May for my b-day! Hey, you read our reviews! I knew you were a stalker! Joking… or am I? Yeah, Amaya does something scary to him. Wait, did you say you had ice cream? You saved some for me, right? I LOVE ICE CREAM! Hate peppers, love ice cream! Yeah, now I have to give you a long review, so YOU update! Oh, you don't _EVER _waste my time!

**Disclaimer:** So, I don't own Inuyasha and Rumiko Takahashi does… what can I do? I guess I'll write meaningless fics that I don't get paid for then the people who pity me review. How sweet.

Chapter 4: Establishing Friends and Foes

>>>

"**H**ey Kagome, has dog breath been treating you alright?" Now I remembered, his name was Kouga! Oh he looks really, what's the word, weird! Who where's rags and a head band? Oh right, he does. Maybe he's poor?

"Kouga, Inuyasha has been nothing but nice to me!" She said almost too quickly. Kouga stopped smiling and started glaring at me.

"Who's she?" Oh how rude! I'm standing right here!

"I'm Amaya, one of _Kagome's friends_ from the _future_!" I said, emphasizing 'Kagome's friend' and 'future' with hand movements. Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"She lives in a different place then I do, that's why she looks different." Kagome explained. Wait, that's why he raised an eyebrow at me? Because he doesn't like my outfit and thinks I look weird? I think I smell revenge… and oh is it sweet….

I grinned, "That's right, and in my country, wolves aren't like they are here. I actually have a pet wolf."

"WHAT!" He roared, making Inuyasha smirk. I was blushing with embarrassment, since I had no idea what I was talking about! I never was all that creative. But seeing Inuyasha proud I was demoting Kouga made me wish to continue.

"Oh, um yep that's true. You see, where I come from, wolves are dumb and weak. I can't leave out the fact they're leaders are the mighty and great dogs. Isn't that something?" I was getting kicks out of this, even if it wasn't true and I would never want to come face to face with a real wolf, it's all good.

Kouga was burning up, "You're lying!"

"Go ahead, assume that I'm lying and take the easy way out, you know I'm right… Wolf Boy!" What the hell… Wolf Boy? Where did I get that? I couldn't just say something smooth like 'Psycho' or my personal favorite, 'Stalker'. No, I had to call him Wolf Boy.

"I'll KILL YOU!" He boomed jumping toward me. Holy crap… I was going to be a dead chick. What's a girl like me to do? Duh… scream.

"Ahh!" I yelled, though it sounded a bit mono tone. Lucky for me, Kagome got in front of me.

"Get away, Kagome," Kouga snarled and flexed his claws.

"No!" Kagome stated firmly, "I can't let you hurt her!"

"That's right… Wolf Boy, you better run along." Inuyasha was about to burst into hysterics. Not to mention he took my insult! Maybe I shouldn't have added the part where dogs were better… but I was on a role.

"I'll be back!" Kouga gave me a final famous glare and ran off in a thundering tornado.

Leaving Inuyasha to laugh himself silly.

"Sit boy! Amaya, that isn't true!" Kagome gave me a fierce look that'd make my mom proud.

"No it is not." I admitted.

"What!" Inuyasha bolted up from the ground and looked at me curiously.

"Why did you do that, Amaya?" Sango asked, Kirara throwing in an agreeing purr. While I saw Miroku getting prepared to rub Sango while she was distracted. I thought better than to say something and see him not get slapped, so I explained myself.

"He's," I didn't want to say he gave me a mean look even though he did because that'd sound dumb, so I said the next best thing, "Kouga is ugly."

"**HAHAHA!"** Inuyasha was rolling on the ground and clutching his sides with all his might. I suppose he thought this was funny? Awe well, at least Miroku was about to get his in…

…5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

…1…

"**Pervert!**" And we have a red monk now on display! He couldn't have chosen a better time, too! Now, hopefully Kagome will forget I called Kouga ugly, sweet! I'm so lucky, it makes me grin openly!

"Why Sango, is that any way to treat your future husband?"

Sango blushed like a mad women, "What, who said I'd be you're wife?"

He smirked, "You never said you wouldn't!"

"Shut up or I'll give you a curse ten times worse than the kazana!" she shouted in utter disrespect. I could have sworn the monk actually was upset by her rejecting him. That made me feel, I don't know, upset. He was a nice guy. And I mean, aren't we all perverts?

No, didn't think so. I'm not either. But still, maybe if I gave him a chance he wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps he'd make an excellent flirting buddy! And I doubted him!

When we started back on the trail, I went right up to the monk. Away from the cursed hand so I'd avoid being groped, "Hey there."

Oh my god, he's gorgeous! He did that little smile and gave me full attention, "Hello, Amaya. Do you have a problem?"

He's so nice! And light eyes against dark hair are a plus! Bet he has a 6 pack, "No, do I need a reason to talk to you? I want to get to know you a bit! Unless you don't want to talk, I'd understand…"

"No!" He told me, "I'd love to talk to you!"

We chatted about all kinds off stuff! He groped me every other second… so to get him to stop, I held his hand. After that, he was like the lecher friend I'll never have! I didn't notice it then, but Sango was upset at us spending time together. Well, more Miroku not being with her anyways.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome flashed an innocent smile at him and continued on, "I was wondering if maybe we could stop at the next village and stay the night."

"No way, Kagome!" he yelled at her, not holding back.

"Why not?" She asked, stomping her foot to the hard earth.

"Umm… Shippo's already sleeping, so why not sleep here?" He lied. I think only me and Miroku knew that Shippo wasn't sleeping, more or less knocked out by Inuyasha's fist of fury. Poor little guy didn't stand a chance.

"Fine," Kagome said in a defeated tone, "but I'm going to look for a place to bathe, come on girls!"

Sango got up and glared at Inuyasha, "Make sure we have no visitors, or we'll blame you as well." She told him and walked next to Kagome. I wanted to tag along, but something was groping me…

"Hey, monk, hands off!" I screeched then slapped him. I've never ever slapped anyone that hard, and to be honest, I felt like a sissy doing so.

He rubbed his cheek as I took off, "So worth it, every single time."

>>>

_Ding-Dong!_

"Hello?" Hana was looking out of the window to see who was there. She was a bit surprised to see Chris and two of Amaya's friends out side. She flew the door open and they all charged in, "Oi! Haven't you people heard of manners?"

"Hana, is it true?" A tall girl with blond pigtails was staring down at Hana. Her green eyes barely peered over her enormous glasses. Hana knew this girl was Katy, one of the brightest girls Amaya's school.

"Better be true!" Said a short girl wearing all billiabong. Her black hair was pulled back and her brown eyes were full of hatred. Probably hatred for being there and thinking there was something good on television instead. Her name was Jane a.k.a. Tin Grin. Why Tin Grin? Because she's been wearing braces for over 2 years and she never grins.

"Ummm… follow me?" she shrugged and led the stalkers to her room where she told them the tale in a detailed way.

"Whoa, pause and rewind! She _fell through the comic?_" Tin Grin asked with a raised eyebrow and skeptical look.

"MANGA! And yeah, weird I know." Hana admitted, running her hand through her hair.

"We have to save her! We can't tell the cops, since they won't believe us, so we're on our own!" Chris said boldly and began to examine the manga.

"No, Chris, we don't want her_ out_! We want me_ in_!" Hana announced in a rude manner.

Katy gasped, "How selfish!"

"What's selfish about wanting yourself to see your hero?"

Katy was about to strangle her when Chris pushed her aside, "No wait!" They all looked at him, "I found something!"

>>>

"So Amaya, how do you like it here?" Kagome asked while she smothered loads of shampoo in her hair.

I frowned, "Fine I guess."

"It takes some getting used to. I remember when I first came here and had to spend the night, it was scary! I didn't know if I'd ever see home. Lucky for me, I had the jewel shards." She looked at me, "You want some conditioner?"

I shook my head, "Nope I'm fine…" Then it struck me, Kagome got home because of the shards! That's what Myoga told me about earlier today!

"Hey Kagome, you use the shards and the well to go home, correct?" she nodded absently and I shot up in the air and laughed hysterically. This was great!

"Umm… what's so funny?" Sango asked with concern.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing anymore!" I jumped out of the water and wrapped my hair and body in two towels, "Kagome, we have to try it!"

"Try what?" she questioned as I yanked her and Sango out of the nice hot water as well. They both looked equally pissed off and threw on towels.

"What's the rush, can't we even finish… WOOH!" I picked up Kagome's bag and started running towards the well. She was really irritated now, but I was desperate! I didn't realize we had to go across camp first.

Miroku and Inuyasha were stunned to heaven to see three girls with only a towel on. Miroku smiled like it was his birth day… a serious death wish if you ask me. Inuyasha was, to my dismay, eyeing Kagome. What I didn't get was that I was upset he wasn't watching me.

I mean, what was I? Jealous? It makes no sense. For crying out loud, I have a boyfriend, Chris! He was kind, loyal, brave, thoughtful, practically taking perfect to the next level. He was concerned, good looking, all I should want!

But Inuyasha, he wasn't the nicest guy to walk the Earth. But, he was. He was mean! But then he'd be sweet. Just by looking at him you feel secure. That's odd, because he can also make you feel insecure. He barely mumbled a word to me, but I knew he was like that. It's like I've known him forever.

Kagome wasn't embarrassed, but she was looking at him the same way… with love… passion… with heart. To bad for my pal Miroku, he was getting slapped for his conniving thoughts by Sango. I had to do something!

"Okay, I dragged you out, Kagome, because you can travel through the well with shards. I want to see if I can!" I busted out, ending her trance with the hanyou.

She grimaced, "Amaya, I hasn't been tested on anyone but me and Inuyasha; I don't know if it'll work! And besides, it'll only take you to Tokyo!"

My heart sank but not my will to try, "Please can I try, Kagome? My Grandparents live in Japan; I'll just give them a call to pick me up! Oh please?" I begged, landing on one knee.

She gave a defeated look, "Fine, but I want to change, please!"

>>>

"What's up, Chris?" Tin Grin gave him full attention, ready for an outcome.

"This manga… look at the cover! Doesn't that look like…"

"It is!" Hana cried out, scooping the manga in her dainty hands, "It's Amaya!"

>>>

Wait, Amaya is on the cover of the Inuyasha manga she was absorbed into? What has this world come to? Well, I don't make the rules… I just write the fics! Oh… for people who don't know this, **kazana **means wind tunnel, Miroku's curse. Is it spelled right? I have no idea.

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


End file.
